Fullmetal Alchemist
by Lexi Elric
Summary: Join Lexi Elric and Alphonse Heidrich as they search for the legendary philosiphers stone to regain Lexi's brother Luke's seperate body and soul back from the Gate. Together they fall in love with alchemy or did they fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Mother

Chapter: 1

Mother

I remember her most for her lullabies. For Luke it was her stew even though I thought it just tasted like milk…

One day I woke up to Luke shacking me awake. "Lexi," he said quietly. "I have to go potty."

I sighed and got up. I was five years old and my brother was four.

When we walked into the hallway we saw Mom and Dad by the door. Hohenheim had his suitcase packed.

"Oh, you two are up early," said Mom.

"Luke said he had to go to the bathroom," I explained while yawning.

"Thanks for taking care of your little brother," she patted me on the head. Then Hohenheim gave me one last look and headed out the door.

Later in the afternoon at lunch I noticed Hohenheim wasn't there. "Hey where's Dad?" I asked.

My mom closed the cupboard.

"Your father left," she answered.

"When is he coming back mom?" asked Luke.

She turned around and smiled sweetly. "I'm going to get you," she walked over to Luke and began to tickle him.

Luke began to laugh, uncontrollably.

"Don't be silly he will be back before you know it." I knew she was lying because in the corner of her eye there was a small tear.

A few months later we were at Winry's house.

As Luke and I drew the lines of the transmutation circle on the floor Winry complained, "Hey I'm bored."

"Just a second Winry," Luke answered.

Once we finished I asked, "What do you think?"

"I think that's a lousy present," she said, disappointed.

"Well that's not the present," I explained.

Luke and I dropped the pile of sand in the center of the transmutation circle. We then both placed our palms firmly over the transmutation array. The circle began to glow a bright gold. Luke and I smiled for we knew it was a success. The sand in the center of the circle began to twist around itself creating a small face.

Winry screamed in terror. Her puppy, Din began to bark.

Luke and I stopped immediately.

Winry sat down and began to cry.

"Winry," Luke said as we ran up to her. The doll we made sat limply with a sweet child like smile on its face sat limply in the center of the circle.

That was our very first attempt of alchemy…

Human kind, cannot gain anything without first giving something… to obtain, something of equal value must be lost… That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange… In those days, we truly believed that to be the worlds' one and only truth…

Later, Luke and I sat up against the Rockbell's house. I knew Luke was probably more worried than I was because I knew for a fact that he had a little crush on our childhood friend, Winry. I felt terrible; I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to do something nice for her. Winry was like a sister to me. We have known each other for what has seemed like forever.

Meanwhile,

"They didn't mean to scare you Winry," her father explained. "They went to a lot of trouble."

"That's right dear," her mother agreed. "Lexi and Luke were just trying to do something special for you."

"I'm sorry," Mom said. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"But no mistake of talent," said Pinako; Granny as we called her. "You know most people with talent give up before they do anything really impressive, but your kids have one heck of a start," she said smiling, holding up the doll we transmuted. "Look at this work!"

"I know it's stunning, but they shouldn't know anything about alchemy," Mom replied.

"Well they are his kids after all," said Granny.

Later, Mom walked up to us. Luke and I looked up and began to follow her down the dirt road to our house. Risembool was a beautiful place to live. It was small but lively. Everyone knew each other.

"Okay kids no secrets," said Mom closing the alchemy book in her hands. "When did your father teach you alchemy?"

"How can we learn from somebody who is never here," I answered grumpily.

"We learned it from his books," Luke simply answered.

"You mean you understand it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," we both said. "More or less."

"So are you upset with us?" I asked.

"You mean for using alchemy? No Alexis I'm proud," she said, smiling sweetly.

Luke and I both smiled at those words.

"I think I'll brag to everyone I know," she said.

Tomorrow, Mom opened the door to Dad's study.

"Now make sure you put the books back where you found them," she said.

"Okay," we both said.

"And be sure to thank your father when he gets back."

"We will," we said running up to the bookshelf.

Dad left a long time ago. When Luke and I were still small children. Mom stared off into the distance a lot, but she carried on as if nothing were wrong. We started studying alchemy, like our father before us. The more we learned, the more she smiled. She praised us and we competed. We studied the science that made us feel like we were magic.

Three years later,

Luke and I ran across the grassy plain towards our small house, holding the baskets of vegetables from the garden.

"Your too slow," I teased my seven year old brother. I opened the door. "Hey mom, sorry we're late-" I was cut off by the sight before us.

Mom was sprawled out on the floor.

Luke and I dropped the baskets and run up to her.

Cold sweat ran down her forehead. She groaned pathetically.

I knew something was wrong.

"We're just going to have to wait. I can tell that this sickness isn't something she caught yesterday. She must have known about it for a long time," the doctor explained to Granny.

Inside the house Luke and I stayed close to her bed where she was resting.

"Honey," she murmured in her sleep.

I knew that she was talking about Dad.

"These are all the letters he sent us," I explained to Luke in our father's study. "If we just send one to each address explaining everything."

"Someone is bound to know where he is and tell him to come home," said Luke.

"But I don't want to see him," I said gritting my teeth. "But it's the only way, she has to see him."

We sent letters to all the addresses, but no one replied.

On windy night Mom was worse than ever before.

"Your father, left us money," she said weakly. "I was saving it for you kids, use it and take care of each other." Her grip tightened on our hands.

I forced a smile. "Don't be ridiculous we will use it with you." I had to be strong to keep my brother and I moving to get through this.

"Lexi dear," Mom said even weaker this time. "Be a sweetheart and transmute something for your mother. A ring of flowers would be nice." The green light in her eyes began to fade. " You see, your father use to always make them… for me…" With that she closed her eyes and her grip on our hands loosened. She slipped out of all of our lives forever.

And that's when we finally understood, why she smiled at our alchemy. It reminded her of Dad.

At her funeral Luke couldn't stop crying. I envied that he could because I couldn't. I knew that I had to be strong for him. My little brother needed me and my emotions couldn't get in the way.

I stared blankly at Mom's gravestone.

'Trisha Elric 1878-1904' was engraved in fine print. Bouquets of flowers that I had recently transmuted showered the base of her grave.

Soon almost everyone was gone, leaving Luke, Granny, Winry, and I. Soon Granny and Winry left as well. It was sunset and the two of us were still out there. Luke's face covered in tears.

"Sister," Luke said in a shaking voice. "I'm hungry, and I'm cold too. How are we going to do this? How are we going to live without her?

"We're not Luke," I answered not looking up from her grave. "We're going to bring her back."

Luke looked up at me with wide eyes.

We used some of the money to help us find a teacher. We started to learn alchemy from page one. We were serious; we were done making dolls and roses.

"Water 35 liters," on that night I began to read the ingredients for a human body.

Everything was going to change after that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

Chapter 2:

Brother

I thought the pain and suffering would be over after that night. It turns out that the truth wanted me to lose more…

"Water 35 liters, carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800 grams, salt 250 grams, salt peter 100 grams, sulfur 80 grams, chlorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements," I said finishing the list of ingredients. "Yeah that's everything; the physical ingredients of a human body. Now if we could just conjure up a soul we might be able to call Mom back from the other side."

"Lexi, are you sure we should do this?" Luke asked in a frightened voice.

"Of course, I answer immediately. "Don't wimp out on me now."

"But no one has ever done this right. I mean alchemy is equivalent exchange. The body contents seem simple enough but what about the soul? What could we possibly offer?"

"Just hold out your finger okay?" I said taking out a small pocketknife. I made a small cut on my finger. A thin trail of blood slid off my finger and into the container of ingredients.

Luke did the same.

"It's a soul really," I said. "Take out the myth and it's a spark that starts life. Our blood passed down from her blood… That's a fair trade right?"

We placed our palms on the outside of the human transmutation circle. Gold alchemic lights filled the room. So far so good… we both smiled thinking that we would soon see Mom's smiling face again. Then our smiles faded as the gold lights turned into a dark purple. Then I knew that something was wrong, but it was too late.

"Sister," Luke said, voice shaking. "Something is going wrong here. The alchemic lights turned red.

I turned to face my brother when he screamed. Black arms were tugging at his hand.

"Luke!" I tried to reach for him but something pulled me back. The same long black hands were pulling at my left leg.

"Lexi!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs. He was reaching for me as the black hands pulled him into a dark vortex. "Sister! Sister please!"

I tried to crawl towards him without the use of my left leg that was being broken apart.

"No Luke!" I reached for his hand. Then all of him disappeared…

I then was in a white void. The only thing there besides me was a gate. I looked around. "Luke? Wait what was I doing? Wasn't I-?"

"Hello," said a child's like voice, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! I am so glad you asked! I am called by many names, I am the universe, I'm God, I am all, I am one," the outline of a body said. It then pointed a finger at me. "And I am also, you."

The gate behind me opened, revealing a large eye.

"You have dared to knock on the door, and now, the door is open."

Black hands reached out for me like before. I tried to run away but they held me back, trying to pull me into the gate. I screamed and struggled, hoping to get away from this awful nightmare.

"Quiet child, this is what you wanted. Isn't it?" it said.

The door began to close. I reached my arm out still screaming.

"I will show you the truth."

The door closed. I was dragged into a black void. Strips of memories, people, and alchemy transmutation circles swerved around me. It was like all the information in the world was being poured into my brain at once.

"It's too much!" I yelled. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" My limbs began to fall apart. "What's happening to me? Stop it! Make it stop! Make it stop!" My head felt like it was about to burst but for a moment, it all became clear. The truth of everything… I saw an outlining of Mom. I reached out my hand towards her. "Mom! Mom please!"

The outlining of Mom reached out her hand. Then I was outside of the gate again.

"How was it?" It asked.

"I see," I said walking over to the gate. "My theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong, it can be done." I placed my palms on the gate. "It's still just missing something! All of the answers I need are right here! The truth about human transmutation! Please! You have to show it to me again!"

It stood up. "I can't do that."

I looked away from the gate to face It.

"I have shown you all I can for the toll you have paid."

"Toll? What toll?"

It lifted up the outlining that was suppose to be its left leg. "This." The leg then filled in the outline of flesh. "Surely you knew."

My left leg began to disappear. My eyes widened at the sight. I thought we had paid the price! I looked to my side. It was inches away from my face.

"It's the law of equivalent exchange. Right, young alchemist?" It said with a grin.

Suddenly I was back in the room where Luke had disappeared. I screamed in agony as the forces of alchemy were breaking down my leg.

"Damn it!" I yelled, my hands covered in blood. "This can't be happening! It can't be! This wasn't suppose to-!" I then screamed again. Blood pooled onto the floor around me. "No! He's gone! What have I done!" I fell on my side squeezing my eyes shut. "Somebody help me! Somebody! Please Mom! Mom please!" I looked up to the center of the transmutation circle.

What I saw definitely wasn't our mother. It was a deformed body. It's ribs sticking out of its chest; it's head upside down. It breathed heavily and stared at me with purple eyes. It reached its hand out for me. It then coughed up blood and its hand fell to floor.

"No," I said to myself. "This wrong! This isn't… This isn't what we wanted! Luke! Damn it! This is all my fault!" I then took the armor out in the corner. "No damn it!" I yelled drawing a transmutation circle to bond a soul inside the armor with my own blood. "You won't take him too! Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg take my arm… Take my heart, anything you can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother he's all I have left!" I then transmuted. Light blue alchemic lights filled the room.

Later, the suit of armor I transmuted sat up. Small lights filled where the eyes were suppose to be. At that point I knew that I had pulled my brother's soul back from the gate. But as always, there was a price I had to pay.

"Huh?" Luke said in the armor. "What is this?" He looked down at his hand in confusion. This is probably quite a shock for him, to be in a new body made of metal.

I winced in pain. My gold hair covered my face. I clutched the place where my right arm use to be, now covered in blood. "I'm… sorry Luke," I managed to say.

"Sister!" Luke said standing up and running to my side. He picked me up gently in his arms. "What happened to you? And to me? What happened to me?"

"There wasn't much time," I said. "I used my right arm as material in a transmutation. All I could manage was to bond your soul to the suit of armor in the corner." I gritted my teeth still in pain.

"But what about Mom?" Luke asked.

"You shouldn't look. It wasn't human."

He looked over at the ungodly thing in the center of the circle. "I don't understand Lexi! What happened? Your theories and equations, they all seemed right."

"The theories weren't the problem Luke. It wasn't the math… It was us."

Later, Luke was at Winry and Granny's doorstep holding me covered in blood and rain. I was probably close to death.

"Please," Luke said. "Help her… She's going to bleed to death."

Winry's eyes were wide with shock. "Luke? Is that you?" she asked.

Granny just stood there just as shocked as Winry.

Later, I was unconscious in a bed with my wounds bandaged.

"We didn't even know you two were back from training," said Winry. "How did all this happen Luke?"

"Well clearly you two were trying to bring back your mother, weren't you?" Granny asked.

The door opened and a man with black hair stepped in.

"That explains something," he said. "A human transmutation. I have never seen a furious reaction before."

We all stared at him.

"Pardon me," he said holding up a pocket watch given out to alchemists of the state.

"A state alchemist?" Luke asked.

"What are you doing here?" Granny asked angrily. "I have no time to entertain dogs. Can't you see these kids are hurt?"

"Take it easy mam'e," the alchemist said holding up a letter that we sent to our dad. "I am just checking the mail."

"One of the letters we sent to Dad," Luke said. "Then you know where our dad is?"

"I only wish kid," he said tucking the letter back into his coat pocket. "We have been looking for Van Hohenheim for years and are still only kicking up dirt."

"Well if you didn't have any information then why did you come?" Granny asked. "You sure won't find him here."

"Let's call it nostalgia or misplaced curiosity," he answered. "Whatever it is I am happy that I came. If these kids can perform human alchemy and survive, their dad just dropped a run on my priority list." He looked down at me, still half asleep on the bed.

"I want you out of this house immediately!" Granny yelled at him. "I have had too many lives wrecked by the state!"

He then obviously got the hint and headed for the door. "The name is lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang, state alchemist. Pay me a visit in Central sometime." With that he opened the door and left the house, closing the door behind him.

I had heard every word but I was too exhausted even to open my eyes to take a look at the lieutenant colonel. So I decided just to play dead for a while. I almost was dead anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Rehabilataion

Chapter: 3

Rehabilitation

The next day I woke up, well not completely but I was somewhat awake.

I heard someone walk into the room where I was resting. 'Must be Winry.' I thought to myself.

Winry placed a wet cloth on my forehead. I didn't open my eyes like last night. When she looked away I finally stopped playing dead and opened them. My vision was at first blurry but after I blinked several times it cleared.

Winry was sitting on Luke and poking his armor. She stared at his new metal body in amazement. This made me feel so guilty.

Luke looked up and said, "Good morning Winry."

This made Winry jump up from his armor and squeal a little. "Luke! You're on! I mean you're awake."

I frowned at the scene. Even our childhood friend that had known us forever treated Luke differently. I knew that she wouldn't be the only one. It wasn't everyday that you saw an empty suit of armor that walks and speaks on its own. This was all my fault. Luke is now going to be treated like this probably for the rest of his life and it was all because I was too reckless.

Later, Granny was re-bandaging my right arm again.

"There's some money, in a closet," I said in a weak voice. It felt like it has been a year since I had spoken a single word.

"I'm sure it's safe," said Granny, not looking up from her work. "There are more important things to worry about right now."

"That's not what I am saying. I want you to take it as payment, for auto mail."

Granny had been an auto mail engineer all her life, and Winry was now taking on the tradition as well.

Granny gritted her teeth once I said that.

"I can't go through my plan lugging around a couple of stumps. I'm going to Central to visit that Mustang guy, and become a state alchemist."

"I was hoping you weren't conscious to hear that talk."

"And he's not the only one I have heard about. Our alchemy teacher told us about state alchemists. They've got access to the library in Central, about books on alchemy that no one else has. They'll pay you and fund your research, and those pocket watches amplify alchemic reactions."

"I hope that's not all your teacher told you about state alchemists," Granny said taking her pipe out of her mouth. "What about the state alchemists being the militaries attack dogs, being called into war, mowing down the lives the state told you that are bad. Did your teacher mention that? In the attacks they took out my sons and alchemists were involved. When war breaks out are you prepared to do the same?"

"I don't want to be chained to the state anymore than you, but I will do whatever it takes to fix things."

"Fix you or the world? Make sure you ask yourself that."

I was 100% positive I was going to do this. I was going to get Luke back to normal again no matter what.

A couple months later I was in the surgery room.

I held back a scream.

"Just bear with us Lexi," said Winry. "This is the highest quality procedure we can do."

I gritted my teeth and tried to hold still for them, but this hurt like hell.

I could hear Luke slowly opening the door again. This is the fourth time he had tried to take a peek on what was going on.

"Stay out of the room Luke," said Winry.

Luke immediately closed the door.

As Winry continued working on my leg, Granny wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I'm impressed Lexi," she said in a calm voice. "Even adults scream at this part of the operation. We are attaching each one of your nerves to the mechanism."

"This pain's nothing," I said in a cold voice. "Compared to what he's given up."

Luke had lost his body while I just lost an arm and a leg. Now that was fucking ridiculous. Why couldn't it have been me? I am the one that pushed him into it. I knew that I had to keep moving forward and never turn back. It was too late for that now. I was going to get Luke back to normal no matter what.

One year later,

Luke was practicing his fighting skills outside. I had finished the procedure months ago and was now rehabilitating. It was weird not feeling half of my body but it must have been even weirder for Luke not to feel anything at all.

"It's been a long time," he said as I walked up to him. "We should see what we can do."

"To train the mind to its full potential you have got to train the body," I said. "That's what our teacher said, but I don't know. How tough can you be just being an empty suit of armor?"

"Better than a couple of chunks of auto mail, I know that."

I grinned, and slyly pulled my flesh and prosthetic hands out of my pockets. I punched at his helmet. Luke quickly blocked it and pushed me away. I tried to kick him where his chest would be but he blocked that as well. We continued to spare by the lake, testing out our new bodies.

"Sister, are you serious about becoming a state alchemist?" Luke asked.

"I'm serious about trying. I'm going to see this Mustang guy and see if I have a shot."

"I don't want you to join," he argued.

"I have already made up my mind. You can't."

"Sister, are you going to try and bring back Mom again? I mean we agreed it wasn't a mistake right? All the bad things that happened…"

He dove for me again and I jumped out of the way. Letting my now long golden hair in a braid fall onto my back.

"I'll become a state alchemist," Luke said. "I will get you back to normal with a real arm and leg again. Then you can forget about all these other things you say you have to do."

"It's not that simple," I argued. "It's not your burden to carry Luke."

"Then why shouldn't it be? I wanted you to stop but I went along with it anyway. I'm the one who had the feeling; I should have acted on it. Then you gave up your arm to save me."

I kicked him in the side, forcing Luke to fall into the lake.

"You've got no place feeling sorry for me Luke, okay?" I asked smiling, helping him out of the water.

"But sister," Luke said, now out of the water.

"I'm serious. I'm the one who has to get your body back and fix things."

"So you want try with Mom again?"

"Well, chances are that there isn't anything in this world that we could trade for Mom's soul. Besides all that, I don't want to risk losing you again Luke."

"Good," he said. "I'll have to come with you."

"What? Why?"

"You're no good without me. You would just turn into a jerk."

I sighed. "Thanks for the endorsement."

"But seriously. We're all we've got. We can't do anything else that could pull us apart."

Little did we know that there was something that would pull us apart; something that I couldn't see coming.

Human kind cannot gain anything without giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. In those days, we truely believed that to be the world's one and only truth...

Even though we were trying to restore our own bodies, it was still human transmutation we were after; a forbidden science. If we failed the next time, there would probably be nothing left of us. We had no idea what the future would hold but there would be no turning back. So on the day we left, we burned down our house, with all the familiar belongings inside, because some memories aren't meant to leave traces…


	4. Chapter 4: I Promise

Chapter: 4

I Promise

Why is it always so hard to say goodbye…?

Luke and I were almost to the train station. The sun barely peeked behind the mountains. Luke and I walked through a field of flowers. I had noticed that Luke was strangely slow today. Normally he would try to be in front to try to be a so-called "man."

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Luke's armor clash to the ground. I ran up to him. "Luke!"

"My soul," he said.

"What?"

"My body is pulling my soul to the other side."

"Hold on let me try something."

"No."

I was shocked. Didn't he want me to help him? What was happening? Did I do the transmutation wrong?

"Lexi, this has been happening for over a year since I got this body. I think that the body is rejecting my soul."

"But Luke…"

"Let me go Lexi. I want you to move forward. I know that you can fix things."

"But I can't do this without you!" I yelled, trying not to start crying.

"I know you can do this Lexi. Please."

I sighed. I knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "Okay… I promise."

The lights that filled the holes where the eyes are suppose to be disappeared and his armor fell to the ground. Flowers partially covered his armor.

I held back tears. His soul and body are now separate in the gate. I have to be strong and move forward. I turned my back to the suit of armor and continued towards the train station. I was going to become a state alchemist and get my brother back to normal no matter what.

And that's a promise that I intend to keep.


	5. Chapter 5: Man With the Mechanical Arm

Chapter: 5

The Man With the Mechanical Arm

Rather than give him power, his arm seems to have power over him. He says we are one and the same. Are we…?

At the train station I dialed the number for lieutenant colonel Mustang's office. It rang a few times before he picked it up. My heart beat faster. I don't think I have ever been this nervous about talking to an adult before in my life.

"Colonel Mustang's office, this is Mustang speaking," he answered over the receiver.

"Uh… Hello this is Lexi Elric reporting at the station sir-"

"Easy kid," he cut me off. "Don't be uptight. You know it sounds like you have been rehearsing this or something."

Damn it he was right! How did he know!

"Sorry sir… I mean Roy… I mean I am boarding the 9:20 train for Central."

I could hear him chuckle quietly. "Roger that. Wait a minute, there's one leaving before that isn't there?"

"Yeah but I had a little detour and got here late. I think it is already leaving."

"Get on it."

"But why does it matter?"

"Take it or go home!"

"Boarding time." I quickly hung up the phone and grabbed my suitcase. I chased after the train already leaving and jumped on just in time.

(-)

Roy smirked. "Let's test her luck."

Major Riza Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at her superior officer, knowing that he was up to something.

(-)

I sat in a seat close to the window. 'I can't get a solid read on this Mustang character.' I thought to myself. 'Just what kind of guy is he?'

I didn't notice at first but a little girl behind me looked over the seat. When I did notice I looked around the room. Almost everyone was staring at me. They couldn't have all possibly seen my auto mail I had a jacket on. Was it because I barely got onto the train? Was it because I was just a 12-year-old girl alone on a train? What the hell was their problem?

"Nothing to see here folks," I said nervously. "Nope nothing out of the ordinary." I sat back down in my seat. 'Jeez, no one told me that I had tickets to the normalcy express.'

I looked over my shoulder and saw the little girl from before waving and smiling at me. That's funny normally I scare children. This made me smile. Then she stopped and noticed that she was looking down at my right arm. Part of my auto mail barely showed under my black and white jacket. I grinned and pulled up my sleeve revealing most of my prosthetic arm.

"Cooler than skin, huh?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Her mother then patted her on the head and said, "Alright Marie you have bothered her enough." She then smiled at me.

I returned a smile. I guess this train ride wouldn't be so terrible.

(-)

In another compartment on the same train, General Hakuro watched his two small children that were asleep on his beloved wives' shoulder and lap.

"Guess they have had their fill of adventure for now," Hakuro said to himself.

"General Hakuro," said the solider sitting next to him. "It's nice that you could bring your family along with you on this trip without an incident."

"Yes the democrats say that the east is unstable. Gives us not a reason to travel," he replied sarcastically.

They both laughed.

(-)

"The higher ups sure do take it easy," said warrant officer Falmen. "Makes you think we are on a pleasure line. Speaking of, where is Hughes? I don't like him out of sight."

"Sir," said the solider that were helping Falmen guard the compartment where the general was staying. "He is at the switch board talking to lieutenant colonel Mustang about possible gaps."

"Better be vital."

"Sir?"

"I don't like him tying up the lines."

(-)

"I'm telling you Roy," said Maes Hughes on the phone. "Ever since she got pregnant she has turned hotter than a love god! It's the miracle of hormones! It's like this angel came down and kissed her on the-"

Before Hughes could finish Mustang hung up, tired of listening.

"Lousy phones!" Hughes said. "Cutting off my conversations. I can't do anything here!"

"You're the one we can't do anything with!" yelled Falmen from outside the door.

(-)

"Now how do they expect me to run a tight security system with a family of four?" Falmen asked himself. "And a lovebird…"

(-)

"So how am I gonna handle it if she has the baby tomorrow? Emotionally I mean," Hughes asked on the phone again.

"Hughes, you have told me about this fifty times already," Mustang said irritated. "If you're having such a hard time controlling yourself then take it up with your wife."

"I already have Roy. I talked to her this morning."

Roy snapped producing a few sparks. "Then stop bothering me!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Major," said Major Hawkeye, picking up the other phone. "But let me offer you a bit of feminine advice… Babies aren't born after just five months!"

The train then went into a tunnel.

"Uh… Sorry I lost you," said Hughes. He took the phone away from his ear. "Jeez she actually thinks we are talking seriously here?"

"Okay that will do it Hughes," said Mustang now serious. "I have just received confirmation from Intel that we are no longer being tapped. How's the train look? Is there anyone suspicious?"

"Nope, no persons no objects, in view any way. But I have got a bad feeling about this Roy. There has been more boarding than un-boarding-"

The phone rang interrupting the Major. Hughes picked it up.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Everything so far looks fine," said Falmen on the other line.

"That's good, thanks for the Intel Falmen."

He was about to hang up when Mustang said, "Hey Falmen can you do me a quick favor?"

Falmen straightened, knowing the voice of his superior officer. "Of course. What is it?"

"Can you check on someone for me?"

"Huh?"

"She's sort of a pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?"

(-)

I was sleeping in my train seat.

Falmen ran up to where I was. I didn't open my eyes even though I was awake.

"He's right she is onboard, and she is small."

My eyes shot open at that comment. I jumped out of my seat, ready to deck this guy square in the face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFIED GLASS YOU JERK!"

Falmen took a step back. "Relax kid, the colonel said it I was just repeating-"

He was cut off when a passenger pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Falmen did the same. It was too late though. The man behind him pulled out a gun and pointed it at the back of Falmen's head.

'Well didn't see that coming.' I thought to myself.

Falmen put his gun down, and then one of the men hit him in the back of his neck. Falmen fell to the ground, unconscious.

The rest of the passengers gasped, some held onto their children tightly.

"No heroes today," said one of the attackers. "Everybody shut up and put your hands over your heads or say hello to a bullet."

Well like any normal person I didn't want to get shot, so I obeyed.

(-)

There was a sound of a gunshot outside the compartment of General Hakuro. The door opened and a man holding a gun was at the entrance.

The solider next Hakuro got up and took out his pistol, ready to fight for the General and his family.

The man quickly shot the solider, showing no mercy.

The solider lay on his side, crimson red blood seeping through his blue military uniform.

General Hakuro looked up and lowered his hands from his head. "Who are you?" he demanded.

A large man with an eye patch walked up to the entrance. He grinned and said, "Good morning, General Hakuro."

(-)

"Hughes!" yelled Roy over the receiver.

Hughes ignored him and put his hand over the phone. He then hung up the phone.

Less than thirty seconds' later two men ran into the room, but there was no Hughes.

"Tell Bald, we've got the switch board. It looks intact. They didn't have anybody manning it," said one of the men.

(-)

Hughes watched the men from outside of the train window.

(-)

Roy Mustang stared down at the phone. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think it's them sir?" asked Hawkeye.

The phone rang. Mustang quickly answered it.

"You've got a call from General Hakuro," said the lady from the front desk, over the receiver. "He says it's urgent."

"Patch it through." There was a small click.

"Hey," said Hakuro, now over the receiver. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, you there?"

There was then a new voice over the phone.

"Speaking for the Liberation Front Blue Squad," a man said in a serious, rather angry voice. "The name's Bald, we've got the train and your General."

"What do you want?" Mustang asked.

"Don't play stupid. Early this morning we lost contact with one of our allies, someone who was suppose to deliver a manifesto to you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Okay I will give you the short version; you have our leader in prison #8. Bring him to Central Train Station. We'll have ourselves a trade."

"Okay we have a deal, but I don't want any fatalities. If one man-"

The line went dead.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hawkeye. "They have the manifesto they are serious. You know the General's policy on negotiating with terrorists, he'll hold you-"

"Easy Hawkeye," Mustang said with a smirk across his face. "I have already made arrangements."

(-)

Bald stared down at the phone. "Something isn't sitting right. What's this Mustang up to now?" Bald turned to the General. "If he tries anything, don't think it will just be you! I'll kill every passenger on this damn train!"

(-)

The two men were now searching everyone for possible weapons. I didn't like the idea of surrendering. I had to do something. I can't just sit around and wait for everyone, including me, to be killed.

The tall one looked at me.

'What the fuck is he up to?' I thought to myself. I glanced at my arm quickly. Metal was barely peeking out from behind my black and white jacket. 'Shit. He must have saw it.'

The tall one then nudged his partner and pointed at me. They both approached me, their guns at the ready.

'Damn it!' I screamed mentally.

"Jacket," said the short one. "Take it off."

'Oh hells no!' De-clothing leads to raping, raping leads to losing your virginity. Believe me I am 11 and I do not want to lose my virginity yet. I had to come up with a distraction.

I gasped and pointed behind them. "Look!"

Of course the dumbasses turned around giving me the perfect opportunity. I kneed the tall one square in the head, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Bad move kid," said his partner pointing his gun at me.

I was faster though. I round house kicked him in the side of the head. He dropped his gun and lost consciousness.

I wanted to yell, 'Take that you bastards!' but there were more important things to worry about.

"You dumb kid, what are we suppose to do now?" asked one of the passengers. "Don't you think they will notice that two of their men are missing? And what are we suppose to do then? They will want retribution. We would have been safe if we just cooperated until we got to Central."

"That's right," said another. "What were you thinking?"

"Didn't plan that far," I said to myself.

One of the men sprawled out on the floor looked up and pointed his gun at Marie and her mother.

About everyone in the room gasped.

I quickly kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out. I took the gun out of his hand and looked at Marie and her mom.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah," said Marie's mother, still holding onto her child.

I looked at the other passengers.

Some were covering their heads, others were whispering.

I turned back to Marie and her mother. "Sorry about that," I said, smiling. "Your big sister is going to take care of this somehow."

Marie nodded.

I sighed. "Well it looks like I better get started." Before I could walk away Falmen was crawling out from under one of the seats, still tied up.

"Wait," he said. "Over here."

(-)

I began to untie Falmen.

"How embarrassing," he said. "Who are you? A freelancer?"

I smiled. "Just an old fashioned alchemist."

"Really? Well I'm Warrant Officer Falmen."

"Solider huh? You don't look like one."

He chuckled. "Yes, well there's a reason for that. Well we've got a special passenger on board. You know, the front car kind."

"So that's why these thugs are here."

He nodded.

"And they decided to take us down with them." I finished untying him. "I'm going up top for a surprise party. You go in from below."

"Okay." He took off from the opposite direction of me.

(-)

I finally got onto the roof of the trains cars. This would be difficult; I have never train walked before. Oh well, first time for everything.

(-)

"Problem Bald," said one of his men. "We've lost all contact with the rear cars."

"What's going on here?" asked the other.

"Damn Mustang's regretting our deal that's what," Bald answered now totally pissed off.

"Did you really think this could work?" asked General Hakuro. "You're a rag-tag group of extremists with an outdated cause. You can't outgun the state military why don't you surrender while you can?"

In a split second a bullet came out of Bald's jacket, piercing a hole in the General's ear.

General Hakuro clutched his bleeding ear. His wife and kids screamed.

"I'm the one giving orders around here General," said Bald with a smirk. "Don't forget it. I want a fresh sweep of this train understand?" he barked at his men. "Top to bottom."

(-)

I walked cautiously on top of the moving train. I thought I was doing a pretty good job; I was about half way there. I looked up and saw a tree; before I could act the strong branches pushed me back, sending me flying nearly off the train.

I felt an arm catch me. I dared to open my eyes to see a man with black hair, green eyes and square glasses that covered them.

"There's a real art to train walking," he said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Thanks, I guess," I replied, regaining my balance.

"I'm Major Hughes, and your Alexis Elric, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Mustang told me about you, I'm an old friend of his."

"The lieutenant colonel?"

"Yup," Hughes said, looking up. "He's always bragging about that silly promotion too. Come on Lexi, we better work as a team."

I nodded.

(-)

In the engine room, two of Bald's men held guns up to the conductors.

I poked my head through the window. Neither of them noticed me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at them, and then darted back to the top of the train.

The man with the mustache looked over.

"Hey what's the matter?" asked the blonde.

While the two dumbasses weren't looking, Hughes slipped in through the other window. He swiftly took out one of his daggers and threw it down, straight through the blonde's hand.

He screamed in agony.

"Hey! Where'd you come from?" said the other turning around.

While his head was turned, I took my chance and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the floor.

Now taking vengeance, the two conductors punched Bald's men in the face, taking them out.

(-)

I climbed up the ladder to the top of the train again.

One of the Bald's men, the bald one (Take note that he is actually bald, not the guy named Bald), saw me and took out his gun, grinning. "Well looky there, a sitting duck." He fired.

I ducked, barely missing the bullet.

"Hey you okay?" yelled Hughes from inside the engine room. He quickly darted back inside after a few bullets were fired at him as well.

I dug into my pocket and took out a piece of chalk. I traced a transmutation circle on the side of the train. Blue alchemic lights flashed and a cannon appeared on the roof of the train. I climbed on top and fired the cannon.

It was a pretty good shot because it hit the guy square in the face, causing him to fall back inside the train.

"Aw man that was smooth!" said Hughes, still inside the engine room.

"Hey you!" one of the conductors yelled at me. "Don't mess with that tender! It's the life of this train!"

"Right! Sorry!" I yelled back. "Hm… Box of tender…" I smirked at my new idea.

(-)

"You can't go up there Bald," said the man from before, rubbing his head. "There's something crazy up top."

"Control yourself!" yelled Bald.

Alchemic lights flashed on the door. A small siren with eyes appeared.

"Attention gun toad extremists," said a voice from the siren. "Can you hear me alright? Or did you blow out your ears playing target practice?"

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the men.

"Let the hostages go! You have no right to drag them into your personal politics!"

"You're one of Mustang's secret agents, aren't you?" asked Bald angrily. "Interfere and I'll kill these hostages off one by one!"

"You're just itching to draw blood aren't you? Alright!" Alchemic lights flashed again and a pipe appeared under the siren.

"Looks like, a pipe," said another one of the men.

"Okay passengers please hang onto your seats, and get ready for some turbulence!"

Water shot out of the pipe, washing away several of Bald's men.

(-)

I turned off the pipe from the top of the box of tender. 'I should go check on Hughes.' I thought to myself.

(-)

Hughes opened one of the cars near Bald, holding a dagger in his hand. "Just look at the bright side Bald," he said. "You probably needed a shower."

Bald got up.

Quickly Hughes threw his dagger at him.

Bald held up his left arm and the dagger bounces off. Bullets shot out of his coat again.

One pierced Hughes's shoulder. He fell onto the ground clutching the wound.

"What's the matter?" Bald asked. "Don't like my company? Before I finish off the general, I will take care of you."

"Me first!" I yelled jumping into the train.

Both of our hands clashed together.

I noticed that his left arm was auto mail.

"Two auto mailers, go figure," I said.

"You're just a brat! Don't tell me the army is feeding kids into its chop house now."

"You're going to pay for that brat comment! And no one is feeding me into anything, I'm on my own!"

"A little piece of advice kid, I use to be in this military too. It was fine as long as I was pissing on que, but then I wanted this upgraded arm. They didn't like that, felt that I would be stronger than my superiors."

He then pushed harder, making me take a step back.

"You see the queen bees don't like it when the little workers have a sting they can't control. Shortly after the procedure they discharged me. Since then I have got a taste in destroying them and the nation they command! You understand kid; you've got an arm like mine. You have wanted to be stronger too, and the military will just get rid of you as soon as you're not convenient."

"No I don't understand!" I yelled gritting my teeth. "And don't you ever lump in my reasons for this arm in yours!" I crushed his auto mail into flying little pieces. I punched him in the face, sending him to the floor.

Hughes smiled. "Well good grief, that was something else."

(-)

We finally reached the Central Train Station.

Roy Mustang approached Bald with Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc at his side.

"Don't take any lives," Mustang said. "That's all I asked you Bald. As it turns out you seemed to do as you were told." His dark blue eyes glinted.

"So I take it you're Mustang," Bald said grinning. A small knife cut through the ropes that bound him and he leapt for the lieutenant colonel.

Mustang snapped and a flame produced from his glove.

Bald sat there, his skin burned to a crisp.

"That flame," I said to myself. "That's awesome!"

"The damage to your skin is not nearly as bad as it feels," said Mustang. "I controlled myself. You can call me Roy Mustang, or just lieutenant colonel. Hell you could call me the Flame Alchemist, but whatever you do remember the pain."

"So he's Mustang," I muttered. I then ran up to him, now totally pissed off. "Hey!"

The lieutenant colonel looked at me.

"You knew…"

"Ah, Alexis I knew you would be here. You've grown since I last saw you," he joked.

"It's Lexi and that's not the point! This is why you made me take this train, you put me at risk on purpose!"

"Come on Alexis you think I have the whole world on strings? Anyway, you should focus on the good news. The Fuhrer heard about you saving the train and he is making a special exception. He is letting you take the state alchemy exam. You're going to be the talk of the military kid."

"Exception? But you always said I could take it, that's the reason I came!"

"Be realistic Alexis the state has never let a kid, let alone a girl, take the state alchemy exam, but it seems luck is one your side. Good thing you took that earlier train huh?" He smirked.

I sighed. 'Oh my god, I fell right into his trick didn't I?' I thought to myself.

He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Whether you take the test is still up to you," he said. "I'm not trying to run your life." He then walked away.

I turned around. "Of course I'll take it! And pass! I would have done it anyway!" 'Those people had me dancing right in the palm of their hands. I guess it doesn't matter, I'll never be the one in control.'

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey there she is!" yelled Marie, waving at me. "Over here!"

"Hey Marie!" I waved back and smiled.

"Thank you big sister! I'll remember you!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Alchemy Exam Part 1

Chapter 6:

The Alchemy Exam Part 1: Alphonse

Little did I know that he would lead me to my goals, step by step.

"So Alexis," Mustang said to me in his office at Central HQ. "You really think you're ready for this?"

"That's right," I replied with a smirk. "Just tell me what to wear to graduation."

"Careful Lexi," he handed me a document. "I would hate for you to get cocky. As you know you find your own training, I suggest him."

I flipped through the document. "The Sewing Life Alchemist huh?"

"Shou Tucker, practically wrote the book on bringing things to life.

That's how it all began. I spent the first few months before the exam, living at the Tucker Estate.

(-)

Later I was in a military car with Mustang. We were headed to the Tucker's house.

"Two years ago," Mustang explained. "Tucker actually created a chimera that could speak the human language. Quite a feet."

"How the hell did he do that?" I asked.

"Beats me, I guess it was a composite using animals of several different genes. Had the brass in an uproar. None the less he has passed the exam."

"Sounds awesome."

(-)

We finally arrived at Mr. Tucker's house.

"Now it's not just you," Mustang said. "He has another student and a four-year-old, so behave."

"What abut his wife?" I asked. "Isn't he married?"

He didn't answer me and walked towards the house. "Let's go."

I looked up and noticed how big his house was. "That's his house? It's so big." It was more like a mansion more than a house.

"The door's over here Alexis," said Mustang already ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, right." I began to walk towards him but I was attacked by something large and furry. That large and furry thing happened to be a giant dog. 'Guess everything is big here.' I thought.

"You know that's bad Alexander!" said a little girl with long brown hair at the door.

"Oh my," said a man, who was obviously Mr. Tucker. "I'm so sorry."

"It's cool," I replied. "Just don't say roll over."

(-)

Mr. Tucker escorted us into his house. He picked up several books off the floor on his way in. "Sorry about the mess. We just lack a women's touch. Oh that was sexist wasn't it? I've been so out of sorts lately." He then looked at me.

"Mr. Tucker," Mustang said. "I'm sure you will have time to talk to Alexis about her unusual traits."

'What the hell's that suppose to mean!' I thought.

"In the mean time, please just take her as she is."

"You're so young to be taking the exam I would be happy to help."

"And I thank you for it Mr. Tucker," I replied.

"Studying for the test comes first. You will need much more than an over night cram session to pass."

Mr. Tucker led Mustang and I down a long hallway.

"Alphonse is around here somewhere," Tucker said.

"How is his work progressing?" Mustang asked.

"He is doing great," Mr. Tucker replied. "I think he will be excited to have a new study partner."

A crash interrupted their conversation.

I followed the sound down to a hallway.

A young blonde boy was covered in books, one open on top of his head.

I knelt down beside him and took off the books.

"Thanks," he said not looking up at me.

"You've got your own style, don't you tender foot?" I laughed.

He scratched the back of his neck and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh there you two are," said Mr. Tucker entering the hallway with Mustang following. "I see that you have met each other."

"Yeah," the boy said standing up.

He had short blonde hair with brown eyes. He wore a white button-up long sleeve shirt with jeans.

"Alphonse, this is Alexis," said Mr. Tucker. "She will be studying with you. She says that she is going to be taking the State Alchemy Exam this year."

"Oh, well I can show her to the collection of books you have." He then escorted all three of us to a large room full of many books.

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"This is the reference room," Mr. Tucker said. "You're welcome to it."

"I have never seen so many books," I said running over to a bookshelf and taking out a large alchemy book.

"They are all about alchemy," Alphonse said.

"Books are the best tools we have," Mr. Tucker said. "If you pass your exam you will have access to hundreds, no thousands of books."

"Alexis, you should get started." Alphonse realized that I was no longer paying attention to him.

I was already absorbed in one of the books.

"She already has."

(-)

Later at dinner,

"Making progress in your studies Alexis?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"Yes sir," I replied. "Some but I gotta speed up, there is so much I don't know."

"Yes the more steps we take forward, the longer path we see ahead. But you're so young; you shouldn't worry about taking the test this year. Alphonse isn't taking it until he is 18."

"No, I don't care what the odds are I'm going to take this test. I don't make excuses."

(-)

There is something odd about this Alexis girl. I mean, I like her but it kind of feels like she is hiding something. I am normally not so suspicious and even if she is it's none of my business. I just wish she would tell me anything. We have barely spoken since we first met. She has been in the reference room all day, reading.

"Alphonse," said Mr. Tucker, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm afraid that we don't have another spare room for Alexis. You wouldn't mind sharing would you?"

I felt my cheeks turn hot, I looked over at Alexis but she didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

"Uh, of course I don't mind."

(-)

I walked into our room. Alexis was already there. She was wearing long black sweat pants and a navy blue tank top.

She didn't seem to notice that I came in. Alexis took out her braid, letting her long golden hair fall down her neck and shoulders. Then something caught my eye on her arm. It was auto mail! I can't believe I didn't even notice!

She turned around and saw me. "Oh, hey Alphonse. Can I just call you Al?"

"Sure," I said walking into the darkened room.

She smiled at me. That's when I noticed that her eyes were golden too! I can't believe I missed that as well! Besides the auto mail she did look very pretty for an 11 year old. I liked it when she smiled and laughed at me earlier today. Wait a minute, why am I thinking about this? I have never felt about a person this way, especially when I barely even know them.

"Hey Al you okay?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine. Hey Alexis?"

"Please call me Lexi."

"Lexi, why do you have auto mail?"

She looked at the floor like she was trying to hide something. "It was an accident," she muttered.

"Oh sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine." She walked over to her bed and laid on top of the covers.

I did the same. We sat there for at least an hour, not saying a single word. I looked over at her.

She was staring at the ceiling. Her auto mail glittered in the moonlight.

Then after about two hours, I fell asleep.

(-)

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Hey Lexi wake up," Al said.

I opened my eyes. It was morning. Al stood over my bed.

"Good morning," I said, blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"You want some coffee?" Al asked.

"Sure," I said, getting out of bed.

(-)

I began to make the coffee. Lexi took a seat at the table. 'Maybe I shouldn't have woken her up so early.' I thought. 'She still looks kind of tired.' The coffee pot beeped and I poured the coffee into two mugs. I turned around.

Lexi had her face covered in her arms, asleep.

I tried not to laugh. Falling asleep before the coffee is made, that has to be a new record.

(-)

I can't believe I fell asleep before he made the coffee! That's so embarrassing!

Oh well, back to reading.


	7. Chapter 7: The Alchemy Exam Part 2

Chapter 7:

The Alchemy Exam Part 2: Two Birthdays

The date was January 27, 1911.

I heard the clock in the reference room ring.

"That late already?" I said to myself, setting the book down. I sat up and looked around. "Yo Alphonse! Where are you?" I heard Alexander barking outside. "Hope the dog didn't squish him," I said, heading towards the door.

(-)

I opened the front door. Since it was still winter the ground and trees were covered in snow.

"Hey Lexi," Al said, sitting in the snow with Nina and Alexander.

"We made angels big sister! Come look!"

I grinned and ran towards them.

We played in the snow all day. That was probably the most fun I have had in a long time.

"I wish you could stay," Nina said lying down in the snow. "I mean after you finish your exam. It gets lonely with just Dad."

I remember Hoenheim being in his study a lot, completely ignoring Mom, Luke, and I before he left.

I stood up and began drawing a transmutation circle in the snow with a small stick.

"What are you doing big sister?" Nina asked.

"It's a transmutation circle," I explained. "You see, if I have a wish this helps it come true." I transmuted and the familiar blue alchemic lights flashed. Flowers sprouted out of the snow.

"You made me magic flowers!" Nina exclaimed.

I put the crown of flowers on her head.

"Impressive work," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Major Hughes by the fence.

"Major Hughes," I said surprised.

"Hey, I came for you Lexi. Gotta keep you from studying through your birthday you know."

"It's your birthday?" Al asked.

"But how did you know?" I asked. "I haven't told anyone.

"I'm in the Investigation Department," he explained. "I wouldn't be much of a Major if I couldn't manage that."

I looked at Nina and Al.

They both looked disappointed that I was leaving.

"Don't look sad you're all coming." Once Hughes said that both of them smiled immediately. "I can't throw a birthday dinner without her friends can I?"

(-)

"Welcome kids," Mrs. Hughes said. "I've heard lots about you."

"This is my lovely wife Gracia." Hughes said.

"Your stomach's a melon!" I exclaimed. She was obviously pregnant.

"Yes, yes," she chuckled. "There's a big fuss inside my belly, saying that she wants to come out and see the world."

Al and I stared at her stomach in amazement.

"Want to fell?" she asked.

We both cringed.

"Ew! Heck no!" I yelled.

"I do Mrs. Hughes," Nina said.

"Well, go ahead Nina," Mrs. Hughes replied.

Nina placed her hands on her stomach. "I felt it! It moved!" Nina chirped, happily.

My eyes widened.

"It feels funny," Nina giggled.

(-)

The food was delicious. It was so nice of Mr. and Mrs. Hughes to do this for me. This was probably the best day of my life.

"Who wants refills on their birthday tea," Mrs. Hughes said, holding a pot of tea.

"That sounds wonderful Gracia," Mr. Hughes replied with a smile.

Mrs. Hughes collapsed to the floor.

Mr. Hughes ran to her side. "Gracia!"

"Honey," she said in a weak voice. "It's here."

"The tea?"

"The baby!"

"What? But the doctor said next week!"

"Well the baby just said now! And I think she gets to choose!"

"Uh, okay I'll go get your bags."

"But the snow," Al said pointing towards the window. "It's a blizzard outside."

"Right," Mr. Hughes said. "You can't leave, I'll bring the doctor here." He got up and ran out the door. "You kids help her!"

"How do we do that?" I asked. But he was already out the door.

"I guess this counts as party games," Mrs. Hughes said.

(-)

I entered the room with a tub full of water. "Okay I got the hot water."

"Thank you Alexis, set it on the floor next to me," Gracia said. She was now laid down on the couch.

"Is there anything else you need?" Al asked.

"Well, I am going to need a lot of fresh towels," she replied.

"Okay," Al began to walk away. "I'm just glad your pain has passed."

Mrs. Hughes screamed.

(-)

It's been a while and Mrs. Hughes was still in pain.

"He's been gone for so long," Al commented.

"He probably had to walk," I replied.

Nina was trying to calm her down by wiping off the sweat on her forehead with a wet cloth.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M DYING!" Mrs. Hughes yelled.

We all screamed.

"What are we going to do? She says she's going to die!" Al said, running around the room panicking.

"But that's just an expression!" I yelled back.

Mrs. Hughes screamed again and closed her eyes. Silence…

Nina screamed and started to cry.

"Listen!" I said. "She's not dead she just fell asleep!"

"I don't know!" Al yelled shaking his head. "If you think of it like alchemy making life is expensive! You have to give something up!"

"Child birth isn't alchemy you dope!"

Mrs. Hughes groaned.

"Look she's alive!" Al said. "Mrs. Hughes is there anything we can do?"

"You can all stop yelling," she replied.

I pressed my palms together, angrily. "Damn it Al! Alchemy is the ultimate science there has to be something that can help her."

"Little big sister," Nina said, her hand in the tub of water. "The water is very cold."

I leaned down to pick it up. Once my hands touched the container blue alchemic lights flashed. The water was then re-heated!

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise.

"Lexi!" Al yelled, just as surprised as I was. "What did you do?"

"I have no clue."

"You heated the water! How did you use alchemy without a circle?"

"I don't know I just used my head."

Mrs. Hughes screamed again. "I can feel its head now!"

We all screamed again.

"She can feel its head what does that mean?" I yelled.

"You're a girl!" Al yelled back. "Deliver it!"

"I'm not touching baby stuff!"

(-)

The doctor washed his hands off, smiling. The childbirth has been a success.

Mrs. Hughes was now holding her new baby girl.

The baby cried but it didn't matter.

Nina, Al, and I all stared in amazement.

"I can't believe it, she's so beautiful Gracia," Mr. Hughes said, his face covered in tears.

Mrs. Hughes turned and looked at us. "It's all thanks to you kids. I couldn't have done it without the birthday girl and her friends."

"We didn't do anything," I replied.

Mrs. Hughes shook her head. "You were right by my side."

(-)

"This alchemy stuff didn't really help her at all," I said to Al in our room. "Nothing that a hot water heater couldn't do."

"Yeah," Al replied.

"Now a mom on the other hand, there's your miracle. Gracia did something that alchemists couldn't do in centuries, no strings attached."

"Our moms did it too," Al said in a shaky voice. It sounded like he was crying.

I sat up in my bed. "Al? You okay?"

"You think I was that soft when I was born? And warm?"

I smiled. "Please, you're still soft now."

"Yeah." Al pulled the covers over his head and now it really sounded like he was crying.

That's when I realized that I never knew why he was here alone without his parents too. I looked down at my prosthetic arm and sighed.

(-)

After the birth, we dove into the alchemy books with new determination. I was going to pass my exam and get my brother back to the way he was.

(-)

One night Al and I were studying as usual.

"I've been thinking," Al said. "That night at the Hughes's house. You heated the water without a transmutation circle. Most people can't do that."

"But it was just a fluke," I explained. "I haven't been able to do it since.

"Still, you showed it was possible. I need to learn how too."

"Okay, how about I quiz you as twice as hard?"

"Okay."

E-day, as we called it, was fast approaching.


	8. Chapter 8: The Alchemy Exam Part 3

Chapter 8:

The Alchemy Exam Part 3: The Ultimate Test

"It's always the same," Mr. Tucker said at the table.

Nina was asleep by the fire next to Alexander.

"Written test first, then the interview, then practical skills. There's no telling how many will take the exam. But the state usually only accepts one or two each year."

"One or two people, you're kidding me!" I said.

"It's rough."

"What kind of stuff do they do in the interview?"

"That varies, with me they just asked questions, but I have heard that physicals are pretty common too."

"Oh," I said, lowering my head. At least Luke wasn't here with me. The military could have found out about our human transmutation.

"If you pass the first two tests you then move onto the next step, practical skills. Half bring their research like I did, and the other half perform on the spot. You have a plan don't you?"

Uh oh, didn't think of that.

(-)

I told Al about what Mr. Tucker told me in our room.

"Damn it, what am I going to do?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "I didn't think I would need a demonstration."

"Well I didn't know either," he replied calmly.

HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!

(-)

With my anxiety piling high, E-day finally came. I hoped that if I passed the written part colonel Mustang would take care of the rest.

I took my seat in the large testing room. I was the only female there which made me a bit uncomfortable. Would the higher ups not let me become a state alchemist because I was a girl?

Many of the generals and colonels; including Mustang, were observing us while we all tested to make sure no one tried to cheat.

"We will now commence the exam," the Fuehrer said.

"Begin," said one of the generals.

(-)

When the test was over I found that Nina, Alexander, and Al were waiting for me outside.

"Little big sister, how did it go?" Nina asked, running up to me.

"I didn't finish and my wrist feels like spaghetti," I answered dully. "And to make it worse, next comes the interview."

"Not to sound sexist or anything," Al began sheepishly. I already new what he was about to ask. "Do you think they will hold you being a female against you?"

"Well, I can't answer that. There has never been a female state alchemist before."

(-)

I stood in front of a large silver door that led to the interview room. I took a deep breath, rolled back my shoulders, and held my head high. I was not going to be intimidated by these so-called alpha males. I opened the door confidently. They then closed behind me, making the room almost completely pitch black. A light shown, a golden chair with three legs stood in the middle of a large transmutation circle.

Wait a minute! A chair with three legs? It shouldn't be able to keep its balance!

"Take a seat."

I recognized the fuehrer's voice.

"Alchemy is the science of balance, if you have the gift it will not refuse you."

Okay now the pressure is on. I never imagined this would happen.

"Go on Alexis, state alchemists must not be afraid."

I wasn't going to screw this up. I took a hold of the chair and sat down perfectly. I could hardly believe it had perfect balance.

"Very good, now tell me young lady, why you want to become an alchemist for our military."

Oh shit… I was surprised at how unprepared I was.

"Because…"

"I'm waiting," the Fuehrer said impatiently.

The generals and all the other higher ups stared at me expectantly. I knew that colonel Mustang was there too.

But that's not the point! I have to come up with something fast or else I will look like an idiot!

I looked down at my right hand and I could have sworn I faintly saw the outlining of Luke's armor.

"Because I made a promise," I said with my confidence back. "To the only family I've got. I told him that I would become an alchemist and a service to the state. With all the good and bad that comes with it."

(-)

And then the day of the practicals.

Al and Nina accompanied me to the Central Command Center.

"Well," I said turning my back to them. "Here I go."

"Not yet!" Nina said tugging at my red coat sleeve. She seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Go on Nina," Al urged.

Nina nodded then handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it and saw several small drawings of all three of us together, but one drawing stood out to me the most. It was the same transmutation circle I used to make her the crown of flowers she was now wearing.

"It's a circle to help get your wish," she said smiling at me.

I returned a smile. "It's great, thanks Nina." I looked at Al, nodded, and then entered the building, tucking the piece of paper in my coat pocket.

(-)

I was in the courtyard with several other men. Again I felt totally out-gendered.

"Welcome to the practical skills exam," the Fuehrer said. "We have provided you with some raw material for your alchemy."

Behind him and the other higher ups were trees, ice water, and earth.

"You may use them to create whatever you see fit."

"Jeez, nice guidelines," I murmured. "What the heck am I suppose to create to impress them?"

Before I could even begin to think a large tower was transmuted.

A young man with short dark hair had transmuted it. He tried to get up but failed miserably.

"Impressive detail, but he used so much energy that he can't even get up," said General Hakuro.

"You can't get tired?" I asked, again not expecting an answer.

A tall man with long browned hair pushed past me. "Out of the way, I'm next," he said rudely.

I shall label that guy a jackass.

He then began to cut down trees and poured water on them.

What's he up to?

He transmuted and a large blimp appeared.

"Nicely done," Hakuro commented.

"Trees and water into a hydrogen paper blimp," I said to myself.

A small section of the blimp popped, creating a hole.

Everyone gasped.

The blimp crashed into the tower sending large rocks crumbling down where the dark haired man still was.

He yelled and covered his ears.

Without even thinking I ran towards him, then clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground. The familiar blue alchemic lights flashed and the tower and what was rest of the paper blimp burst into several flower petals.

"I think we've found our alchemist," the Fuehrer said. "Youngest we've had."

I stared down at my hands in disbelief.

(-)

The sun was setting. Nina was asleep on Al's shoulders.

Then a question popped into my head. Can I really trust him?


	9. Chapter 9: Can I Trust Him?

Chapter 9:

Can I Trust Him?

Today had been a long day. I was a little bit stressed about tomorrow. It would be my first day as a certified state alchemist. At least I passed in the first place. It relaxed me at the same time knowing that I was one step closer to getting my brother back to normal.

"Hey Lexi," Al said.

I didn't realize he was still awake. "Yeah," I replied.

"What happened to your family?"

I sat up in my bed. That's the first question he has asked about my personal life. My eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to know about that?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said sheepishly. "It's just, I have known you for months and I still don't feel like I know you."

Can I trust him? What if he tells someone about my attempt at human transmutation?

Wait a minute; this is Al I am talking about. He is always honest and he would never do that to me. We are friends, right?

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth. He deserved to know what was going on.

"Okay I'll tell you but in return you have to tell me about yours."

"Deal."

"My dad had left my mom, my brother, and I when I was five years old. My mom said that he left on a business trip, and that our country needed him. I don't buy that one bit. As my brother Luke and I grew older my mom came down with a sickness. She must have known about it for years and had not told anyone about it. She died, leaving me to look after my brother. Luke and I thought for sure that we couldn't live without her… so we committed the taboo of human transmutation."

"You did?"

I nodded. "In the attempt I lost my left leg, and my brother lost his entire body. I used my right arm as material in a transmutation to bond his soul to a suit of armor."

"Well, where is he now?"

"… He's gone. His new body rejected his soul." I lifted up my prosthetic arm and clenched my fist. "His body and soul are now separate in the gate and I know that I can get him back."

"So, you're on your own now huh?"

"Yeah. What happened to your family?"

Al looked down at his feet. "My father died when I was just a small child. After that my mother had lost it. Edward, my brother couldn't take it and left. When I turned ten I did the same. I eventually got curious and came back home, but there was nothing there. Thugs had burned the house down with her inside. She died that night. I felt so guilty. The only thing I could turn to was alchemy, so I began my training to become a state alchemist."

"Oh…" I said looking down as well. "I guess we both have nowhere to go, huh?"

"Yeah. You know what the best thing that has happened to me in my life?"

"What?"

"Meeting you."

I felt my cheeks turn hot. I looked away. "Yeah, you too…"

Yes… I can trust him.


End file.
